


Being Here

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kumon being emotional support, spoilers for azami's story??, visiting azami's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Day 3 of AzaKyu Week 2020Prompt: FirstsYour most important first is the first time you realize you fully trust the other person.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	Being Here

The first time Kumon realizes Azami trusts him is on the anniversary of Azami’s mother’s passing. Every year, Azami takes the day off to visit his mother’s grave. This time, it just so happens that Kumon caught him before he left. Kumon had just returned from his very early morning run with Tasuku. Of course, everyone knows what the day is for Azami. The Summer Troupe member found Azami crouching in the courtyard, admiring the abundance of flowers. 

“Hey, Azami,” Kumon smiles, jogging over to the younger. Azami looks up and greets him. Kumon sits down beside him. “What are you up to?”   
“Tsumugi said I could pick out some flowers for my mom today,” Azami says, reaching out to touch the leaves of the marigolds before him. 

“Oh, can I help? Kumon asks eagerly. Azami is surprised at his offer. 

“Sure,” he nods, “My mom doesn’t really like flashy things.” Kumon nods and begins to search the flower beds. When he settles his sight on the deep purple thistle flowers, he calls Azami over.

“These. They’re your motif flower, aren’t they? I think your mom would really like something that’s about you,” Kumon smiles. Azami thinks for a little, then nods, kneeling onto the grass next to Kumon. Kumon watches as the younger carefully takes hold of the stem. He snips it off in a slant and holds it out to Kumon, who takes it immediately. Kumon can’t help but notice how attentive Azami is. The Autumn Troupe member gives each flower a delicate touch, inspecting its bloom and its color. Soon enough, Kumon is holding a bundle of the puffy, purple flowers. 

“Thanks for helping me, Kumon,” Azami smiles as he takes the bouquet from him. 

“No problem at all,” Kumon beams proudly. “So, are you all ready to leave?”

“Yeah. Omi’s just finishing up a little picnic food for me and I’ve just gonna wrap these flowers up.” Kumon clasps his hands behind his back, nodding.

“So... you’re gonna be gone all day?”   
“I’ll be back after lunch. What, are you worried about me?” Azami smirks. 

“N-No!” Kumon exclaims, “Well, yes, but- no, I’m not. Well, I just- Is it okay if I come with you? You’re going alone, and it’s- I don’t know, I feel like it’s not a day where you should be alone. Unless you want to be, of course! Then, that’s fine, I- I don’t know...” Azami laughs and Kumon blushes deeply at the sound of it.

“You can come with me, Kumon,” Azami says, “I’d love that.”   
“Really?!”

“Yes, but keep your voice down, it’s too early in the morning,” Azami smiles, “and go shower, because you’re all sweaty. I’m not having you come see my mom when you’re drenched in sweat and wearing a tracksuit.” Kumon showers quickly and changes out of his tracksuit and into a simple, nicer outfit of a long-sleeve white shirt, a black button up, and dark jeans. Azami is startled when Kumon enters the kitchen. 

“I’m ready,” Kumon grins.

“Perfect. You can hold the picnic basket,” Azami shoves the said object towards him and Kumon takes it without complaint. Azami himself is wearing a backpack. Omi sends them off and they head for the train station. 

“You really dressed up today,” Azami chuckles when they’re finally sitting side by side on the train. 

“I had to,” Kumon rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t want to give your mom a bad impression of me!”

“I wouldn’t have let you anyway,” Azami scoffs, “Who do you think I am?” Kumon laughs. They fall into a comfortable silence. Azami stares out of the train window. Kumon observes his face. Today, Azami is dressed nicely too. He usually wears minimal makeup on an average day, but today, Kumon can tell he’s wearing just a little more. His cheeks sparkle subtly in the passing light of the sun, lips a little pinker, eyes a little brighter. Before Kumon knows it, Azami is leading him off the train and out of the station. It doesn’t take long to get to where they need to be. Once they enter the cemetery, Kumon’s mind goes silent. He feels weird. Where does he look? How loud can he talk? Kumon is lucky enough that he has yet to visit the cemetery, much less attend a funeral. Seeing Kumon stumble awkwardly behind him, Azami reaches out and grabs his sleeve, tugging him along.

“What are you so afraid of? Ghosts?” Azami teases.

“No!” Kumon pouts. 

“Shush,” Azami grins, “My mom is just up the hill.” Kumon nods. They climb some stairs, with Azami still latched onto Kumon’s sleeve. The sun is out and a nice breeze comes through every few minutes. It’s the perfect day for a visit. Then, they stand before her memorial. Azami greets her like normal, and takes the picnic basket from Kumon. He awkwardly introduces himself as Azami sets out a small blanket and begins to set out their lunch. Azami can’t help but laugh at how out of place Kumon feels as the Summer Troupe member rushes to help him set things up. Once the food is laid out and they’re sitting in front of the memorial, Azami reaches into his backpack and pulls out a picture frame. His mother beams up at him as he sets it down. Kumon notices the slight tremble in his hand when Azami pulls out his special makeup brush and places it in front of the picture. Azami takes in a breath.

“Let’s eat,” he says, picking up a pair of chopsticks. Kumon nods and thanks him for the food. While they eat, Azami recounts his memories of his mother for Kumon. Azami has never opened himself up to Kumon like this before, not this deeply. Kumon feels grateful and listens intently. 

“I just wish she could see me now,” Azami mumbles after dessert. They’ve cleared the empty food containers back into the basket and are sitting shoulder to shoulder, facing her picture. “I did her favorite makeup look today.”

“You look beautiful,” Kumon says gently. Azami whispers a thank you, cheeks turning pink. Glancing down at their hands, Kumon inches his fingers closer. Azami feels them wrap around his and he holds on gratefully.

“Kumon,” Azami says quietly, facing him now. Kumon turns his head.

“Yeah?” he tilts his head curiously. 

“Thank you for being here today,” Azami sighs, closing his eyes. He leans forward until his forehead rests on Kumon’s shoulder.

“Thanks for bringing me,” Kumon whispers. He presses his lips to the top of Azami’s head. For a while, they sit against each other in silence. They feel closer to each other than they have ever been before this day. Kumon feels honored that the younger has trusted him with things so personal. For Azami, this day couldn’t have been better. Of course, the anniversary of his mother’s death is always hard, but having Kumon with him today made it a lot more bearable. He’s glad Kumon was able to meet her. The usually chaotic boy has been incredibly respectful and understanding today, and Azami loved that. From now on, maybe this day won’t be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite one to write so far!!


End file.
